


Skewed Priorities

by sqbr



Category: Chihayafuru
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Gift Exchange, Happy, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taichi, Arata and Chihaya as they unpack their new place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skewed Priorities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [half_sleeping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/half_sleeping/gifts).



  
Taichi lies in Arata's lap pointing to the certificate he's straightening, and Chihaya perches her chin on his shoulder. 

Taichi: Ok, now 2 degrees to the left  
Chihaya: After this can we unpack the karuta deck?


End file.
